


Unusual Circumstances

by InvisibleInscriptions



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi, everyone as minor characters, side komahina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleInscriptions/pseuds/InvisibleInscriptions
Summary: Saihara Shuichi and Harukawa Maki have spent most of their lives known as the most infamous duo of  Kibou Kingdom's underworld. The master assassin and her mastermind dream of one day gaining enough money to leave their life behind and start anew. When King Momota dies, they find themselves tasked with with the highly profitable job of killing his grandson and only heir, Prince Kaito Momota. But they had no way of knowing how unpredictable this job and its target would be. And they had no way of knowing how meeting him would change their lives forever.Trouble begins to stir in the Kingdom when The Zetsubo Empire makes its move. And the two find themselves willingly in the center of it to protect whom they once sought to destroy.





	1. Prologue

It was a cold and abandoned night in the outer city of Hoshi. Without the tall walls of the inner city, the icy wind blew with bitterness, leaving the homeless to huddle together for warmth. Not even the moon or stars wanted to look upon this gutter tonight. Harukawa Maki was fine with this. She didn’t even want to look at herself tonight.

 

Climbing through the open window of a small attic like a cat, she was greeted with the scent of a burning candle. He’d stayed up waiting for her again—but then again, he always did.

 

Saihara Shuichi was flipping through a book, his hand over his mouth as he studied its contents deeply. The candlelight flickered in his grey eyes, making them look faraway. Maki had no desire to disturb him. Walking as silently as a whisper of wind, she took to the small bathroom that they shared. It was best if Shuichi didn’t see her anyways.

 

“Ah, Maki, your back.” Shuichi suddenly blinked out of his daze and turned to her. She cursed under her breath. He somehow always knew when she moved. “The candle light flickered,” he explained bluntly. His eyes immediately scanned her form and his lips pressed in a thin line. Maki averted her gaze. He commented with faked nonchalance, “I’m guessing it was a success then?”

 

“Don’t be stupid,” Maki turned around and continued to her destination, “your plans are always successful. It’s why we are still around. Why we have the reputation we do.” Shuichi followed her into the bathroom. “No Maki,” he retorted, “it’s because of your skill that we are still here. I’m just doing all I can to make it easier for you.” Shuichi frowned and he wetted a cloth.

 

Maki didn’t say anything and averted her eyes from the mirror. She felt sorry that Shuichi had to look at her like this. Then again, they both should be used to this by now. And it was by his insistence that he always washed the blood from her skin.

 

He dabbed the cool cloth under her eyes, the fresh bright stain of blood clear on the white cloth. “She didn’t even see me. It was a quick death and a perfect shot. Removing the arrow was messy, however.” Maki fiddled with the arrow she collected from the victim’s neck in her hands, the crimson blood still on it. “The money will be sent to us tomorrow morning.”

 

“I wonder how long we will have to continue this for.” Shuichi sighed and moved to her hands, washing them for her. “I hate that we have to play a part in this.”

 

“We do what we need to do to survive. You need to steel yourself.” Maki told him as much as she told herself. She didn’t assassinate for the fun of it. Nor did Shuichi plan these flawless murders for her with glee. They did this for survival. So, that one day it would be over. “We just need a bit more money. Then you can stop using your skills to help criminals and start using them to help solve crimes. We can move to the inner city. Or maybe somewhere faraway”

 

Shuichi smiled sadly at that and he washed the blood from the arrow. “Maki we aren’t anywhere near close to the number of funds we need to leave the Guild. We should have never signed up with them. It was a mistake.”

 

“Don’t say that!” Maki exclaimed, drying her hands and throwing the cloth to the floor. “We would have starved on the streets and the orphanage would have been cut funding, we had to do it!” She curled her hands into fists. “One day you’re going to help people Shuichi. Even after all these years you’re still soft at heart. I don’t even know what I am anymore. I’m just tired.” Shuichi opened his mouth, but Maki cut him off. “And we will have enough funds very soon. If all goes well.”

 

“What…” Shuichi tilted his hat down, covering his eyes, “do you mean by that. We are so far off, even if you worked for—“

 

“I was given an offer two days ago.” Maki sat on the lower bunk of their bed. Shuichi blew out the candle, the room left in total darkness. His response was wary, “What kind of offer…”

 

Maki’s words were blunt. “The king will die tonight. He was poisoned and his body is frail and old.” The King was a well-liked man. He’d ruled for over 40 years and he’d stopped many wars that Kibou was participating in. Yet, he was too generous with his coin and misguided in its use, leaving him in debt to many nations. Quality of life in the Kingdom of Kibou fell despite the lack of wars, but the King was an idealist who still managed to give the people hope even in the dire circumstances of poverty and famine. In his later years however, the aristocracy had begun to rule the kingdom and the citizens of Kibou were worse off than ever before and their king could do nothing.  Maki was not glad nor mournful of his death.

 

Saihara jolted out of his bed in surprise, the creaking sharp. “King Momota?! Maki you didn’t--!”

 

“Calm down Shuichi. I didn’t poison him. I would have told you first. Apparently it was one of his servants, or something, but they purchased the poison from the Guild.” Maki explained. “The job I got offered was about his heir.”

 

“Ah his heir…” Shuichi tussled his brain for a name. The old king had one son, who died in war before he could ever be crowned. Luckily his son had a child before his death and so the king had a single grandson and only heir, or so Shuichi had heard. The man wasn’t 16 yet and hadn’t been formally introduced to the kingdom.  “If King Momota dies then it’s more likely Queen Momota will take over the throne than the young prince.”

 

“Yes, I thought that too but,” Maki turned to her side, speaking to the darkness. “I don’t question my jobs. I kill. It’s simple.” She spat the words cleanly, well practiced but bitter. “The pay was ridiculous Shuichi, we would have enough to move if we take this job.”

 

Shuichi closed his eyes. He could picture it. A life where his investigative skills weren’t used to help crimes, but to prevent and solve them. He hated his life with every fiber of who he was. He hated himself for having any part in it. Even though he’d taught himself to read and write, in beggar’s clothes and a home in this part of town, there was nowhere for him. “I think there might be a rebellion or a coup.” Shuichi thought aloud. “First the King, then his only heir. Someone is trying to end the monarchy. What I don’t understand is why they are allowing Queen Momota to live.”

 

“Do you want to die? It doesn’t matter.” Maki wanted Shuichi to stop thinking about it. “All you need to do is think of a plan. The Prince Momota will be very well guarded after his grandfather dies. I’ll give our confirmation of the job tomorrow at the King’s funeral. It might be our last kill.” Maki’s words were definitive and Shuichi’s hated how his mind had already started to think of schemes.

 

Shuichi looked at his palm, a mere shadow in the dark. “This might be our last kill,” he repeated to himself like a prayer. One more. Prince Momota. It seemed suspicious to him, but if it wasn’t them, the job would be given to another. That’s the way this world worked.

 

And Shuichi wanted to escape it.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell over Hoshi rung 12 times. The clear sound reverberated through the inner city, outer city and far beyond. Black birds fled as the early morning sun hid behind grey clouded skies.  King Momota was dead. There was no doubt. The announcement would be in a few hours followed by a public funeral. Neither Maki nor Shuichi were surprised, but Shuichi was a bit saddened. He was a good-hearted king.

 

“We should start heading to the inner city for the funeral.” Maki tied her hair and picked out black formal attire. Following the example, Shuichi took out his own clothes and changed in the opposite corner of the room. He pondered aloud, a habit of his. “It’s funny how we cheer the King for a long life, but his funeral preparations are prepared since his birth and are ready to be executed at a moments notice.”

 

“Monarch’s aren’t known for always living long.” Maki tucked her daggers under the stockings of her dress. “And the next one won’t live long enough to be introduced to society.” She didn’t own a coat thick enough for the weather, so she had to make do with what she had. “Let’s go.”

 

Maki preferred to enter and leave from their attic from the window. The room was situated above a cheap liquor store—the owner owed a favour to the Guild. She abhorred the smell of cheap alcohol and the grubby man who owned it was no better.  He was a harry lard who swindled, lied, and had given Maki too many disgusting looks before she was forced to pull out her daggers in warning. Shuichi was of a similar opinion about the man, but pleaded with Maki to be civil. They needed a place to live after all. Today he was gone. Likely, to the funeral. They left through the main enterence.

 

The fringes of the outer town were crowded. Rows of people made their way to the gates of the inner city in a somber fashion. Yet, the smiles on some faces showed that not everyone was going to mourn the fallen king and some were clearly going for a drinking party after the funeral. Maki pulled her hood over and blended with the crowd, Shuichi followed with the tip of his hat—

 

“They could at LEAST have the DAMN decency to not come if they are going to be smiling like drunk idiots.” A particularly loud voice cut through the silence. Heads turned and smiles faded as they sneered at the outburst, but it had no lasting effect. The owner of the thunderous voice was easy to identify. He stood out. Stood out clearly.

 

Shuichi whispered, “Is that a nobleman? Look at the way he is dressed.” The man wasn’t dressed extravagantly, but the material of his coat was too clean. His skin was too smooth and he looked regularly bathed. His shoes were not in tatters and his gloves pristine. There was no chance that he was from this part of town. “He’s probably headed to the funeral,” Maki explained, “we can follow him. I can tell his wallet is in his left pocket, he’s keeping his hand in there.”

 

Shuichi sighed. “I can’t stop you, can I?”

 

“We need to take every opportunity. Do you want to die?” Maki was already weaving through the crowd. “I rather steal than kill.” Shuichi didn’t protest anymore as he followed Maki. The nobleman was following the crowd for some time, likely heading to the funeral as Maki said. He seemed deep in thought, looking deeply at the faces around him and then to the sky. Shuichi hypothesized that he was fond of the king, if the outburst meant anything. While he could not see the man’s face, he was certain that it was forlorn.

 

Then the man broke from the crowd, walking down an unfamiliar path. Shuichi was going to grab Maki and leave; it was riskier to follow in a smaller crowd. But she was capable. He was not. “Hey I think you should go on your own because— “

 

The nobleman turned around. Shuichi jumped in his skin, but Maki showed no outward signs of surprise. Now that he was facing them Shuichi could get a better look at him. He was a handsome man. Striking violet eyes. A well tamed goatee. His hair was uniquely spiked and had a purple hue to it, but it somehow matched his ensemble. Smiling disarmingly, he walked to them.

 

Shuichi’s mind went into panic.

 

“Hey there!” the man spoke to them. Shuichi fiddled with his hat nervously. They had been spotted. This man was observant; despite the friendly smile on the nobleman’s face. “Huh why are you looking at me like that?” the man’s smile dropped. Shuichi glanced over to Maki, who was narrowing her eyes in a glare. The nobleman crossed his arms, “Man that’s cold.” He didn’t speak like a nobleman, Shuichi noted.

 

“We have no reason to talk to a stranger.” Maki turned away, ready to leave this target.

 

The man was not put off and shrugged. Casually he pointed, and action that didn’t match his words, “You FOLLOW me and then walk away. No manners yeesh.” Maki tensed and Shuichi closed his eyes. Shuichi’s brain began to spin and his eyes darted around. They needed to make a break for it before—

“ Calm down! I’m not mad about the following or anything.”

 

“S-sorry?” Shuichi blinked. The words tumbled out of his mouth without consent and the nobleman beamed. Yet, it was strained in a manner that Shuichi couldn’t quiet place. “Yeah, I’m not mad. You probably saw me as a target cause of my clothes. But!” He smashed his fist into his palm and straightened his shoulder. “Stealing is wrong!”

 

“Easy for you to say.” Maki put a hand on Shuichi’s shoulders. “Let’s go.”

 

The nobleman continued, his voice oddly sincere and sure. “But being hungry is not a crime. Being poor is not a crime. So how about we go eat together instead!” Shuichi’s heart dropped along with his jaw. That blinding smile was back on his face. It was too good an offer. Every instinct Shuichi had told him not to take the offer. There was no such thing as a free meal.

 

“Why?” Maki wasted no time beating around the bush. Her posture didn’t relax and inch.

 

The nobleman shrugged, not put off in the slightest. “Why not? If you’re that skeptical, then man this kingdom needs to change.” The odd man crossed his arms and looked far off to the castle. “The funeral… isn’t going to start for a few hours. We have time to eat. I promise I’m not tricking you. Eating together is more fun anyways. We could all use some fun in times like these.”  

 

Maki looked at Shuichi, who’s brows were knitted together as he tried to decode the situation, and then to the smiling man who extended his arm. If he was being genuine, then he was a fool and Maki had no problem playing fools. “Fine.” Maki responded curtly.

 

“Great!” The man exclaimed.

 

The three of them walked to a small shop very close by. The owner was wrapping up, ready to leave, but she saw them and greeted them. The seats were outdoors and they sat in the cold, but the warm soup she brought warmed them up.

 

The nobleman took a big gulp of soup and sighed loudly. “Nothing like warm soup for gloomy days!” He looked off to the castle and for a moment, Shuichi saw his whole expression drop before it came back at once. “So, what are your names?”

 

Maki took a sip of her soup and closed her eyes. “That’s none of your concern. We don’t need to share anything about ourselves with each other.”

 

“What?” The nobleman squinted. “Yes we do. Meeting people is good for the soul, ya know!”

 

“Well then…” Shuichi spoke up, “what’s your name? It’s rare for nobleman in to show charity, so we’d like to know who you are.”

 

“Yes well, uh,” the nobleman coughed awkwardly. “My name is Momotaro. I was seeing a client in the outer district and stayed the night.” He quickly changed the topic with vigor. “Now you have no reason not to talk, tell me who you are!”

 

“I’m Sai—“

“You shouldn’t trust us so easily. We still don’t have to tell you anything.” Maki cut Shuichi off with both a look and her words. Shuichi felt his face redden. While he understood the sentiment, Momotaro seemed genuine. Although he could tell the man was hiding sadness, but then again, the king had just died. There would be several nobles who were sad.

 

 But some that were glad too.

 

The man leaned back in his chair. “You two trust each other, right?”

 

Shuichi reacted instinctively. “What?”

 

“I mean,” he looked between Maki and Shuichi, “I can tell your close. I just can!”

 

“Y-yes… we are partners.” Shuichi had no better way of explaining their relationship. Maki’s eyes widened a fraction. They were closer than siblings, they grew up together, and they relied on each other to survive. The words clearly weren’t the right ones because the too wide grin on Momotaro’s face showed that he took it the wrong way. Shuichi suddenly wanted to smash his head into the soup. Maki would kill him. Maki looked ready to kill him.

 

“Partners! Partners, huh?! Well she’s a real cutie, and so are you, so good job all around!” Momotaro laughed boisterously and Shuichi felt himself redden. Maki whispered under her breath bashfully and Shuichi didn’t have to hear to know what she mumbled. Her ears were red. Shuichi had rarely ever seen that happen. “But if you’re that close, then you believe in each other. You trust each other. That can’t happen if you push everyone away. Just cause I’m noble doesn’t mean I ain’t human. Just cause you’re not doesn’t mean you’re stupid.” Momotaro looked back to the castle and spoke wistfully. “We all should learn to believe in each other more; mankind progressed by working together.”

 

The tangent caught Shuichi so off guard that he felt unbalanced. It was idealistic. No man could honestly think that way without either getting stabbed in the back or used! But the way Momotaro said it made it appear that it was just that simple. People are people. It drew Shuichi in.

 

But Maki was beyond even entertaining such foolish idealism. Her blood sizzled at how easily this man said words that went against every framework of the real world. People weren’t just people. Humans were not equal and they never desired to treat others as such. People wanted power, even if it required turning other people into living tools for their bidding. His way was a way of thinking that would dullen and rot all her edges if she dared hold it for too long. She wouldn’t stand it any longer. “I’m done.” Maki put down her bowl with a clack. “Wait,” Shuichi held out a hand, “I’m not done!”

 

“Do you want to die?” Maki put her foot down and Shuichi knew that his soup was going to be abandoned. He didn’t want to leave yet and sighed, his breath foggy in the crisp air. Momotaro didn’t seem to mind, finding it all amusing and there was a crease in his eye from his smile. “You should listen to your lady,” he advised, “she’s a real rose.”

 

“Actually we aren’t—“

 

“Let’s go.” Maki walked off and Shuichi gave one last look at Momotaro. He was looking off into the distance with a smile on his face, but the smile was wry. The glint in his eye faded and the expression was so unlike the man who he’d just spoken to that it took Shuichi aback. He wanted to call out, but Maki was already walking ahead. Shuichi didn’t like unsolved mysteries.

 

But he guessed that this wasn’t any of his business.

 

It was a nice reminder that kindness exists. Shuichi wished more people in the world could be like that man.

 

Maki wanted to forget the interaction ever happened. She bit her lip and picked walked faster.

 

It would be better that way. To forget such weak thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :') Hope you liked it. Kudos, comment, ect if you want to see more!


	3. Chapter 3

The funeral was crowded but one would be unable to tell from the pin drop silence that encompassed every crevice of the world. Even the sky was muted in a dull tone of grey as the land of Kibou theoretically mourned. The city Hoshi was situated on the tallest mountain in Kibou with the castle built at the highest possible point. Craning his head up, Shuichi observed ministers in black robes walking out to make the announcement. The mountainous mist parted slowly and figures became clear. Behind the ministers, dressed in a large ruffled gown and face obscured by a black net, Queen Momota followed.

 

She was an old women and signs of mourning added to her age; her eyes were dark and sunken as her crow’s feet from years of laughter framed her hollow eyes like oil to water.  Shuichi could not discern her face from his position but her posture gave away such a heavy sadness that Shuichi could feel the weight himself. The guards and ministers moved apart and she took to the centre of the balcony.

 

It somehow grew even quieter.

 

Her voice carried over the crowd. Frail yet resonant all the same. “My dear people of Kibou. We regret to inform you that King Kira Isamu Momota passed away due to illness last night. He was a loved king, father to his people, husband to myself, and grandfather to the prince. Today we invite you to mourn for him, but also to celebrate the man he was and thank his soul for the many years of his life that he gave to bringing peace to our country.” Her voice was firm and kind, her love for her husband apparent. She kept composure as a queen would. “Before we proceed we have a few matters to cover. Regarding the crown, I will take my role as queen until our grandson, the prince, his ready. However due to circumstance, we think it best to introduce him to society earlier than planned.” She took a step back.

 

Murmurs of surprise rustled through the audience. Maki bit at her thumbnail.

 

Shuichi knew that the Momota were a family that valued purpose over tradition, but he hadn’t expected them to introduce the prince at the king’s funeral. They covered up the death of the king by explaining it as a natural death, which was unsurprising, but surly they saw what danger they were putting the young prince in by introducing him now. Shuichi thought it was odd, but Maki was looking firmly behind the queen, her analytic eyes waiting for the prince. Their target’s face would be known. She was ready. Shuichi had to push aside his thoughts and focus on creating a plan for her. As Maki had told him before, Shuichi would have the rest of his life to help people and his kingdom. He just needed to get through this.

 

A minister stepped forward. His voice was much more upbeat than Queen Momota’s. Almost jarringly so. “And so, we invite you to embrace your future king, Prince Kaito Momota.” A courteous applause broke out and Shuichi felt his heart slow as he waited for the prince to arrive. Maki looked much calmer and Shuichi tried to emulated it.

 

Calm. Calculated. Cold—

 

—Their calmness shattered as the prince came into view.

 

Dressed in a black military style uniform with gold ornamentation and white trousers, the prince certainly looked the part of a prince. His stance was broad and tall, a figure worthy of carrying the weight and responsibility of the kingdom. A picturesque prince.

 

But both Shuichi and Maki felt their hearts leap to their throats in shock.

 

That face.

 

Shuichi and Maki knew his face. Even from his distance they could see spiked purple hair and a maintained goatee. His expression was like his grandmothers, strong for the public, but carrying a visible weight. A kind of weight that Shuichi realized he recognized from a few hours prior.

 

“Maki!” Shuichi whispered loudly, trying to beat down the erratic beating of his heart. “That’s!”

 

“Momotaro. Or I guess…” She bit the nail of her thumb harder, already setting into her trained calm. She’d deal with her emotions at a more appropriate time. “It’s really Prince Kaito Momota.” Maki cursed their luck. If only she had known that _he_ was her target— he was so unguarded in the lower district. A perfect target, and she’d pushed him away. How could a prince be so trusting? He was a bigger fool than she thought.

 

When Prince Kaito spoke, everyone silenced; a strong voice with magnetic quality which hushed all the whispers and mummers. “It is my honour to be introduced today. Although I do regret the circumstances that lead to my early introduction.” His voice was louder than his grandmothers and more appropriate than the ministers. It rung confidently in the silence carrying the same conviction as he had when they spoke earlier— but all the light heartedness in his tone was gone— leaving only striking sureness and strength. “I am young and inexperienced, but one day I will do my best for all of you. I hope to be a kind king like my grandfather and work with you all to improve life and prosperity in Kibou, so that one day we may all believe and trust each other.” Shuichi flinched and his throat ran dry. “Tonight, we will host an open ball in my honour and celebrate. But for now, we give silence for our fallen king.” He looked down.

 

Shuichi looked down at his palms. “And work with us all… to trust and believe in each other” Shuichi repeated regretfully. Most kings either did not mention the will of the civilians or mentioned it as lip service, but he had a feeling that with Kaito, it as more than just pretty words. Perhaps he would be a good king. A king unlike any other. But he wouldn’t live to see it and Shuichi felt guilt. A lump grew in his throat. He felt disgusted. At his weakness. At himself.

 

Maki shoved him. “We can’t get attached to our target. Steel yourself. This could be our last kill. The ball will be a good opportunity to gain information.” It wasn’t the first time that Maki had been asked to kill someone she knew. In fact, in such a small part of Hoshi that the gutters were, everyone knew each other. Prince Kaito was an easy killed compared to them, Maki told herself. He wasn’t a friend who struggled with her. He was just an idealistic pampered prince. The fate of Kibou Kingdom was nothing to her. It was a place filled with filth and excuses.

 

“Yes…” Shuichi looked to the floor as it started to rain. Were the skies lamenting the fallen king, or the young prince’s short life, Shuichi wondered.  

 

The funeral processions were followed by a band, men of faith, and flowers. The rain had become heavy as flowers were placed by the open coffin— petals drooped and fell. Shuichi and Maki placed a flower, but both had their eyes on Prince Kaito as they placed it. His eyes were shut and his expression pained. He was staying strong, but his grief was palpable. The prince must have loved the king dearly.

 

The coffin was lowered. The Queen held herself high with the support of Prince Kaito at her shoulders. The prince grit his teeth, his fists trembling and a tear escaped his control before he could brush it away. It was a quick motion. But both Shuichi and Maki saw it.

 

Then, it was over and a man dressed in a lavender cloak approached them. The hunch in his back was unnaturally and he strode like a scorpion. He had a mask over his face as he pulled back his hood—a mix between a clown and a stitched-up skull that looked ridiculous and creepy all at once. They both knew he was here for a reason. “Are you going to take the job?”

 

“Yes.” Maki replied under her breath. “Do we have a time limit?”

 

“One year.” The clown masked man held up one finger. “But you lose $1000 for each month that goes by. The quicker the job, the higher the pay. Not that the pay is anything to sneeze at if you take the whole year.” His voice was high and twisted up.

 

“Understood.” Maki nodded. “Any ideas, Shuichi?”

 

“I, um,” Shuichi looked at the masked man. They seemed to understand and pulled their hood over their head, making and exit in the shadows. He let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding in and fiddled with his hat. “I have a few ideas, but they aren’t fool proof.”

 

“Let’s hear them.”

 

Shuichi didn’t want to think about murder right after watching the prince grieve, but he forced the gears in his mind to turn. Logic. He needed to focus on logic right now. “The prince has been introduced so he can leave the castle grounds now, which gives us more options. But he’s going to be guarded heavily and we don’t want to make a scene. Really, the best way to go about this would be the same way they got rid of the king. If we infiltrate—“

 

“That’s impossible.” Maki crossed her arms. “We can’t become servants of the castle in a year and even if we do, they won’t let us close to the prince. In the king’s assassination, they already had an insider, which was convenient. They are going to be even stricter now with sevents, I bet.”

 

Shuichi was silent. He did say that the plan wasn’t fool proof. “I think our best option is going to the ball and interacting with him as much as possible. The more we learn about his traits and habits, the easier it will be to learn how to get close to him.” So, that they could kill him. Shuichi shook his head. “It’s possible for us to get close to him. He… is… the trusting type…”

 

“Then we should go dress ourselves for the ball.” Maki pulled at the hem of her thin black coat, her cheeks puffing out a bit in a pout. There wasn’t very much for her to do to get dressed. Other girls would run home gushing about the sudden open ball, but Maki didn’t even own paint.

 

“You just want him to call you cute again.” Shuichi smiled.

 

Her red eyes pierced him, but her flushed ears made the expression hard to take seriously. “Do you want to die?”  

 

“I actually… want to live.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O 
> 
> Today on.... 
> 
> Kaito grieves
> 
> Shuichi is conflicted 
> 
> Maki is great at suppressing feelings


	4. Chapter 4

 

Shuichi was dressed for the open ball. He’d never been to a ball before. Open balls were reserved only for when a royal was introduced or crowned, neither of which had happened in Shuichi’s lifetime until now. He didn’t have much choice of what to wear since he owned few formal clothes. So, he dressed in the one pair he owned, a formal black tunic with a silver collar trim that dipped to his midriff, fashioned together by a silver sash. It was a little worse for wear, but it would do. He swapped his normal messenger boy hat for a top hat, which felt strange on his head. He straightened his back and flashed himself a brief smile in the mirror.

 

On the other hand, Maki stood in front of her closet, staring intently.

 

“Maki,” Shuichi groaned for the umpteenth time, “we should get going. You must really care about what he thinks because—“

 

“Don’t be an idiot and shut up.” Maki owned three possible formal dresses, including her funeral clothes. Two. She had a choice of two. She narrowed her eyes. Two. It was rare that she got the chance to wear one and she did enjoy dressing up in the past.

 

It wasn’t as though she had anyone to impress. She just liked dressing up.

 

“You’ve been looking for an hour…” Shuichi tried to reason with her.

 

Maki puffed her cheeks out and finally picked one. Between the red and purple dress, she picked the red. It was a darker hue than the colour of her eyes and it lacked the full volume of a formal dress, but it suited her well all the same. She brushed through her long hair, looking at herself in the mirror.

 

A pang of hurt fluttered in her chest and she wanted to kick it away.

 

Most girls her age were delighted to dress up and go to balls. They enjoyed to doll themselves up and gaze at their own image for hours on end. But when Maki looked in the mirror, she couldn’t see herself.  Instead, she saw her pale skin flecked with sprinkles of crimson blood in place of paint. She saw her cold hardened eyes instead of kind loving ones. It didn’t look like her. But. It was her.

 

Was she a monster now?

 

Maki tied her hair up in twintails with a red bow brashly yanking too hard.

 

If she killed the prince, and they left this life behind… Maki feared that she’d find nothing left of the girl she used to be; that behind her hardened eyes she’d find that her true self had been killed by the venom of her monstrous facade. Perhaps part of her died every time she killed. And maybe she had killed so much that there hadn’t been anything left in her for a long time now.

 

Yet,

 

At least for Shuichi, she needed to stay strong. Even if Maki couldn’t look in the mirror without hate for herself pooling in her gut, she wouldn’t falter. She couldn’t falter.

So, she accepted that she used to enjoy dressing up, and now nothing could hide her hideousness.

 

She touched the mirror and bit her lip.

 

And yet that foolish prince had the _audacity_ to look at someone like her, with her sharp eyes and unsmiling face and earnestly call her _cute._ Maki bit her lip harder, drawing blood. Was he blind? Nothing about her was soft and cute. She was a killer. She would be his killer. Nobody with a sane mind would call Maki _cute._ Maki tore her gaze away from the mirror. She knew what she was. She should have known to never doubt it.

 

“I am ready, let’s go.” It would be her first ball. Maki wished she could at least pretend to enjoy it. But she wasn’t there to have fun.

She was hunting tonight as always.  

 

Shuichi and Maki walked to the palace, finding it jarring how just earlier in the day the roads were silent and contemplative, but now they were alive with lights and merry. The joy from the castle was so bright that they heard it long before they saw it. The venue of the ball was not the palace, but a smaller, yet still grand residence near it.

 

Guards were stationed around, monitoring those entering and leaving, but they only briefly scanned the guests for weapons. Maki did not fear. They wouldn’t find anything on her unless they risked reaching up her skirt. And they seemed to only be checking the men anyways. A common mistake that Maki took full advantage of when she had to deal with some of her other guarded targets.

 

As long as they acted like they had nothing to hide, none would be the wiser. So, they stepped into the festive room without hesitation.

 

Entering the ball room was….

 

Overwhelming. Utterly overwhelming.

 

It was a bombardment of the senses as an orchestra competed with loud guffaws and banter to strangle the room in noise. Foods fought to coat the room in their scent, only to be lose to the pungent ordure of alcohol that clung to the room like a second skin. Women dressed in large umbrella-like gowns, spinning like tops as they danced like exotic birds. Jewels from the dresses of noblemen and women gleamed blindingly under the many candle lights and proudly identified the poor from the rich.

 

It was. Overwhelming.

 

Maki and Shuichi tried not to seem too disoriented as they entered the room. They tried to hide their gawking and made an effort to seal their jaws. But they couldn’t stop their eyes from glittering with amazement.

 

 A server offered them a tray of food they had never seen. They both shared a look before taking the food. Today was a good day for free food. It tasted strong and seasoned and Shuichi scrunched his nose as he swallowed it. It was too flavourful. Maki hummed in enjoyment. “It’s good.” She took another.   

 

“This is very…” Shuichi scratched the back of his head. His analytic eyes didn’t know where to start looking. There was so much to take in. Gold and glitter. Ornaments and embroidery.  Maki nodded, her eyes scanning the elaborate chandelier. Did it really _need_ to hold _that_ many candles? Surly it was a fire hazard.

 

They knew that they could spend hours trying to get accustomed to the ornate room and they would still stumble around like children in a candy store for the first time. But, Maki brought herself back by honing her focus as she pointed to the back of the room, “I know there’s a lot to look at, but we are looking for the prince. He’s likely entertaining guests somewhere deeper in the room. We can’t sightsee for too long or—”

 

—suddenly a man took Maki’s hand.

 

Shuichi’s eyes widened as he watched as the girl’s fist pulled back instinctively before she jerked and stopped herself.

 

Before Maki stood a lanky man with an easygoing friendly smile that sat perfectly on his face—if he noticed the threatening fist, he was not even the slightest but put off by it. He was a beautiful man with soft features and dressed in a well ornamented olive suit that spoke of wealth. However, his rather unique white hair and lax posture made him look less put together and more approachable than others around the room. “Please miss, I didn’t mean to startle you.” He motioned his hands in a placating gesture; his voice was mellow and unguarded. “Your eyes are a truly lovey shade; may I have the honour of dancing with you?”  

 

Maki blinked for a moment in surprise. Lovely? Her stomach lurched in repulsion. She was overcome with an urge to punch the man, but an equally compelling forced urged the weaker side of her to run to the closest mirrors and acquaint her eyes with the word ‘lovely.’ Those were neither of the correct actions. The contradiction made her contempt sizzle. “Ridiculous,” she murmured under her breathe. Neither of her instincts provided her with a rational course of action—

 

So, she looked to Shuichi, who was already putting together a plan for this new development. If this was a man of wealth, he may have connections to the prince and they needed reliable information, Shuichi realized. Shuichi gave her hesitant nod.

 

_Take his hand._

Maki closed her eyes; she didn’t know how to dance, and she wasn’t expecting anyone to approach her, but it seems she found a fool.  She would act accordingly. Maki put her hand in his, the smile on his face didn’t change in the slightest. Perfectly polite, he bowed a bit as he gently grasped her hand, “We will be in each other’s care then. Thank you miss….?”

 

“Harukawa.” Maki let herself be swung into the dance and her heart skipped a beat at weightlessness of the unfamiliar motion—  if it wasn’t for her rather remarkable balance, she would have fallen. Recovering, she watched his feet and followed the rhythm of the dance— stilling her nerves.

 

Her dance partner brought her attention back with a formal introduction, “It’s a pleasure Miss Harukawa. I’m Nagito Komaeda.” Komaeda spun her around freely and easily, her dress fluttering around her. There was something so relaxed about the man that it put Maki’s instincts on edge. He was too calm, too practiced. His voice was a gentle unsuspecting breeze. Every motion he made was liquid.

 

She would keep her guard up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is split in two for pacing. 
> 
> Even in my v3 fics I will place my sheepy boi Komaeda in them. I hope none of you mind! Ha get it. Hope.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos. They really do motivate me to post instead of hoarding my writing. So, thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Shuichi watched the two dance with a small smile on his face as his heart swelled. Maki seemed to stumble for a moment before gaining her rhythm, and she was picking up on it fast. He wasn’t worried about Maki. She was strong and could take care of herself if the man was trying to do wrong. And if the man happened to have no ulterior motives for the dance, then Shuichi would thank him a million times for the _stunned_ look in Maki’s eyes that his words coxed from her. She deserved to be appreciated. She _was_ lovely.

 

His smiled faded. He hoped she could perhaps indulge a bit but, Shuichi closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He needed to think. Stay focused. He needed to help her.

 

But focusing proved to be a very difficult task.

 

It was impossible to focus among the cluttered mess of sounds. He knew could find the right conversation, he could learn something possibly useful. There were all types of people here. Shuichi scrunched his noise as he tried to listen closely but… instead all he could hear were conversations about men and women, affairs, robbery, but nothing all together useful. Shuichi rubbed his temple as his head started to pulse. An open ball also meant that there were a lot of lesser families here; he’d have to be more strategic about who he listened to or else he'd be wasting time.

 

When Shuichi looked up from his meditative focus, Maki had been brought to the centre of the ballroom and Shuichi lost sight of her. He rubbed his neck nervously, unsure of what to do and feeling suffocated in the heat of the room and his clothing. He was getting nowhere with this. 

 

A gentle breeze blew from behind him, refreshing to his skin, and he spotted a balcony. Perhaps he’d take a small break to think. It was much too stimulating in here to think clearly.

 

Shuichi took a step into the balcony. Cool air kissed his skin and he was glad that it was abandoned because he let out a concerningly long sigh. It was a nice balcony, a perfect getaway. It overlooked well-trimmed gardens and the main castle stood tall in the distance. The night sky was sprinkled with specs of twinkling stars. The stillness of the scene was almost shocking compared to the ballroom behind him. Seemingly another world all-together.

 

Now that it was quiet, he decided to review what he knew. The first thing he wanted to ponder was…“The early introduction… it’s bothering me. Why would they risk introducing the prince so soon after an assassination? There are tree possibilities. One, they were unaware that it was an assassination because the poison worked gradually. I doubt this since there are many highly trained doctors in the palace. The second is that they introduced him in order to put the people at ease. An event to celebrate after the funeral of the king. Perhaps they are expecting an attempt on Queen Momota’s life soon and need to have the heir presented to society before that to give the people hope? Or thirdly, the prince is trying to… no… that’s—” Shuichi leaned on the railing. It was no use. They needed more information or else everything would just be meaningless speculation!

 

“Wow, your cogs sure can turn.” 

 

Surprise shocked Shuichi like a jolt of lightning. His stomach jumped to his throat. His ears burned.  

  

_That voice_

 

…

 

Shuichi turned around slowly. The motioned seemed to last both an instant and an eternity.

 

 Behind him was Momotar—er—Prince Kaito. His hair was down in a small ponytail which gave Shuichi a pause, but the crown on his head and his much too elaborate purple clothing and cape left no room to guess that this was anyone but the prince himself.

 

Oblivious, or selectively ignoring Shuichi's paralysis, Kaito held up a hand in greeting. “Fancy seeing you here, mystery man. Is your lady around here too?” Prince Kaito smiled like they were old friends and joined Shuichi at the balcony. He grumbled on, “It’s too hot in there, much nicer here. Plus, the stars are better company than some of the dullards in there. Ya know?”

 

“Um,” Shuichi’s heart pounded in his chest. He wasn’t prepared for an interaction so soon! And how was this man able to act like he hadn’t introduced himself with a fake name earlier this morning. Now as a prince, why was he still playing the act of a friendly stranger? Was he ignoring this morning? It was strange, too strange.

 

Sensing Shuichi's apprehensions, Kaito sighed and lowered his hand. “Hey, don’t get so nervous. Look I’m,” Kaito looked around bashfully, and Shuichi could tell that it wasn’t a characteristic expression, “—it’s not like I wanted to lie to you or anything! I’m still the same guy, really! It’s just that, well I wasn’t supposed to be out there this morning— I couldn’t leave the castle, and I can’t just casually introduce myself in public as prince and—“

 

“I understand Prince Momota.” Shuichi tried to reassure him. But he didn’t really understand. Why was the prince out of the castle? Prior to introduction, it was simply forbidden. Regardless… taking such brazen risks so soon after a tragedy… even walking around unguarded right and alone right now…. Shuichi didn’t understand it. It was utterly reckless. "I understand, you don't need to feel bad about it." 

 

But Kaito didn't like that answer at all and it showed on his face. “Don’t say that, man!” Prince Kaito looked pained. “No! I _lied_ to you. It was lame and I’m sorry. I had reasons but… really…. That’s not the kind of guy I am.” A blinding smile broke out on his face. “I wasn’t lying about wanting us all to trust each other! That’s the kind of kingdom I want! I should follow my own rules and not be a coward about it, huh.”

 

Shuichi didn’t know what sound was coming out of his mouth until it reached his ears and it was stupidly foreign. He was laughing— truly laughing! How many years has it been since he laughed like this? He didn’t even know why he was laughing. It felt free, like the sound had been just waiting to be released. And it wouldn’t stop. His gut started to hurt from the pressure like an over-boiling kettle.

 

Kaito's mouth hung agape. “Y-you!” Prince Kaito flushed and he crossed his arms, “you don’t have to LAUGH at me! Sheesh!”

 

“Ah!” Shuichi tried to recover his expression, his lungs hurting from the unpracticed exertion. “I’m not laughing at you! I just… didn’t think someone like you existed.” And it was the truth. He sounded like a character from a book or from the myths of heroes. Yet, he seemed like he truly believed in what he was saying. And it was incredible. And breathtaking.

 

It was a conviction that somehow made Shuichi _believe_ for a moment in a world like that was possible. It made him _want_ it. _Yearn_ for that vision to become reality.  It was powerful. The power of a leader. 

 

It really was a shame. And Shuichi's blood turned to ice and he felt like lead. Shuichi looked to the ground and whispered to himself more than to Kaito. Letting both a wish and his catharsis out in one weary sentence. “I really didn’t think someone like you could exist." And then in an even quieter voice, Shuichi spoke only with the slightest movement of his mouth, "But maybe I... wished for it.” His grey eyes were lost on the ground in a trance of thoughts. 

 

And silence hung in the air.

 

Until Kaito broke it.

 

Kaito furrowed his brows, the weight of Shuichi’s words felt, but the meaning lost to him. He bent over and craned his head up to maintain eye contact with Shuichi’s bowed head. “Uh, here I am. Existing. Hello.” Prince Kaito grinned, breaking the solemn air. “So, do I get to know your name yet?”

 

Shuichi turned a shade of pink and took a quick step back from the smoldering smile right below his face. “Oh um,” Shuichi blinked, remembering where he was. He could store his thought away for later. He had a job! “I’m Saihara Shuichi.” Suddenly the memory of what Momota had first said came back into his mind, ‘ _Wow, your cogs sure can turn.’_ Had he overheard Shuichi’s musings?! That was dangerous. Shuichi tensed. “Did you… listening to what I was saying before?”

 

“I heard most of it.” The prince admitted. Shuichi’s eyes widened. Then why was Kaito talking to him! Shuichi didn’t feel he was in danger, but no royal would _tolerate_ talk like that without punishment. Even an impossible guy like Kaito would know how dangerous talk like that coming from a commoner was!

Prince Kaito leaned his elbows over the railing and spoke to the stars. “You think the king was assassinated. And that my early introduction might have an ulterior motive.” The prince reiterated what Shuichi had said almost casually and Shuichi felt off-balance. So he did hear. “You aren’t your average guy are you, Saihara? Not taking it easy at a party.” Yet, there was no malice coming from the prince. Shuichi struggled to find his words. “Prince Momota… I’m not that special, I’m just thinking aloud. Please... think nothing of it." And then Shuichi took a risk. "Why are you speaking to me? Someone of your rank should have no business with me. It could ruin your status.”

 

“That’s stupid.” Kaito crossed his arms. “We are all human, I don’t care what your rank is. If people look down on me, then screw those people. I’m interested in talking to all kinds of people. How can I run a kingdom if I don’t understand my people?” Kaito crossed his arms and beamed, “And I’d say you’re a pretty special guy Saihara. The stuff you were saying… well you talk like the men in the castle do.”

 

“I-I do?” Shuichi couldn’t believe that and shrank under the praise. He’s only learned about politics from listening and watching, but he’d had no formal training. There was no way that he was on par with the aristocrats. It was what separated the peasants from the truly educated.

 

Prince Momota put a hand on Saihara’s shoulder. It was firm, but not demanding. “I need to head back. Can’t stay away from my own party for too long. But you know…” he ran a hand through his hair and all at once there was something about his expression that dropped. Just as it had earlier today. His eyes were enduring yet hollowed with fatigue. His voice lost its lit. “Today has been a long day and the noblemen are always after you for something. Talking with them is _exhausting_. I could use a brain like yours watching my back… Come with me?”

 

To put it lightly, Shuichi’s knee decided to basically give out in a sputtering mess.

 

The railing gracefully caught his motion so that to an outsider it may look like he was learning back, but in reality, Shuichi was about as stable as a standing card in the wind. “ _Is that wise?!”_ Shuichi didn’t know why he was protesting either. It was a better opportunity than he could ever had dreamed. “You hardly know me and you want me to listen in on your _conversations?”_

 

“I want to _believe_ in you.” Prince Momota said it so simply, as always. “If you betray me then it’s my fault for trusting you. I want to trust in my people. If I give them my trust, maybe they will give me there’s. And I’d like to think I’m a good judge of character! My intuition is great!” He gave Shuichi a thumbs up. “I’d love to have your perspective on matters— it’s better than all those stuffy advisors who all say the same old thing. You seem like a smart guy, why should I push you down for being incredible?”

 

Shuichi felt warmth in those words and it spread through him like a wave. A smile sat on his face. He wanted to help this man. Prince Kaito wasn’t a fool. He knew someone could betray him, but he chose to believe and make himself vulnerable to betrayal. It was strength. And maybe he was right. Maybe kindness could breed more kindness. Maybe the world was looking for a way to escape from its pains. It just needed someone to guide it.

 

Guilt twisted in Shuichi’s gut. An ever-present shadow smothered all blooming embers of light.  He needed to stay focused.  He had no breath left in his lungs as he answered, “I-if you say so… I’ll help you. I… want to help you.” Those words alone were drenched in raw honesty. Even if they were part of a greater lie.

 

“Great! Great! Maybe I can even ditch my advisors!” Prince Kaito slapped his hands down on Shuichi’s shoulders, jolting the smaller man’s body. “Let’s go talk in circles for a few hours with annoying drunkards! Just me and you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D 
> 
> Wow I sure take a long time with story set up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah
> 
> I love Komaeda <3
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for disappearing. I actually wrote this a while ago but never posted it for some odd reason?

Maki twirled one last time before the song ended. As the music slowed to a halt, Komaeda leaned close to her ear and whispered breathily, “You pick up dancing quickly Miss Maki.” He let her go and took a quick step back, smiling easily. 

 

Suddenly, alarms blared in her head as she realized what she had heard. She knew there was something wrong with this man! She took a step forward and leaned in like a predator. Her voice was dangerous and low, “How do you know my name.”

 

His smile grew larger. No signs of fear marred his composure. “My, my, what a scary look. You told me it, remember?”

 

“I only told you my last name.” Maki subconsciously touched the daggers she had hidden under her dress. She didn’t think that they would break out into a fight here, but its presence reassured her. She hissed, “Who are you. Talk.”

 

“Hm?” Komaeda stood taller, his expression shifting into something darker and condescending as he unfurled his back. “Don’t be like that— I know you’re better than that. I already told you who I am. I’m Nagito Komaeda. I work as an advisor to the crown and am particularly active in foreign affairs. I’ve been quite generous with my information, Miss Assassin.”

 

Maki saw red. Her mind sprang into action. She contemplated going for his throat. He was taller than her but he was scrawny with a lean and delicate build. His wrists were almost frail, and it wouldn’t take much to snap one if she wanted to.

 

So, she was surprised when he caught her hand. The grip wasn’t tight and Maki knew she could escape it. What surprised her more was that he reacted to her intentions. “You could have told me lies, Komaeda. A foreign affairs advisor has no business being able to react to an attack like that.”

 

“A skeptic, are we?” Komaeda let go of her hand and Maki took on a defensive stance. “I suppose I expected too much of you. It’s your partner who puts together clues. I should be more lenient with you.” He smiled disappointedly at his palm, as though he actually cared about Maki’s failures. “You see it takes a killer to know a killer.”

 

There was a beat of silence.

 

And then realization.

 

The temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees. Maki’s aura grew dark. A deadly calm washed over her as she fiddled with the knife under her dress and peered at Komaeda with piercing red eyes through her thick dark bangs. “What business do you have with me? I am tired of playing your games.” Maki informed him, her voice teetering on the edge of unleashing an unknown terror. “Tell me what you hiding.”

 

Shockingly, Komaeda’s face lit up. It was a smile that didn’t quite sit as right on his face and twisted his features ever so slightly. His soft green eyes seemed to swirl with a chaotic manic energy that was more dangerous than Maki’s calm. She clenched her teeth. She had no reason to fear him, with his frail build, but her instincts told her to run.

 

And then the smile dropped a fraction—  back into its usual perfection and he closed his eyes. “Ah, that’s so much more like it, Miss Assassin.” He wrapped his arms around himself in a hug of sorts, “I take back what I said earlier. I had no right to be disappointed in someone as talent as you. Just looking at you makes me shiver.” Komaeda’s voice grew almost husky. Maki bit her lip at the shiver that HE was giving her. Was he insane? “I’m on your side right now.”

 

“Hard to believe.” Maki didn’t trust this man one bit. She whispered harshly, “If you are the one who killed King Momota, then you must be my competition for our new target. It’s very normal to assign a job like this to multiple people.” The more she spoke, the happier Komaeda became. “And you could be trying to eliminate the competition early. Eliminate me.” He knew who she was, but she did not know who he was, and that was never a position that Maki wanted to be in.

 

Komaeda actually _giggled_ at this. “Very logical of you. No wonder you’re famous! But, no, I am not your competition. In fact, I’m your ally.”

 

“I don’t need any ally other than Shuichi.” Maki relaxed. She was done here. But she would keep an eye on him.

 

“I don’t care about the monetary reward.” Komaeda kept speaking even after she’d turned her back to him. Maki peered over her shoulder and watched him twiddle with a particularly amazing emerald ring. “I want to try to kill the monarchy, you see. Because I believe that it may create a better world. That an even stronger hope will be born from the struggle! Miss Harukawa,” Komaeda showed no sign of lying in his clear, clear eyes, “I was sent here by your employers to be your servant. To help you! But I will not take your kill from you.” There was only sincerity in his words.

 

“Why? You killed once and seem to have gotten away with it by framing a servant. If what you say is true, you are a perfect mole. Why can’t you kill again?”

 

“Ah!” Komaeda waved his hand as though it hadn’t even occurred to him to explain that. “You see I prefer to play the role of a facilitator for change. King Momota was one thing— a kind but defeated elderly man who’d given up, but _Kaito_ —” Komaeda breathed his words heavily, “he’s simply _amazing._ He’s too _wonderful_ to be taken out by a lowly servant like me. Do you understand?”  A fever boiled under Komaeda’s skin.

 

His gaze was too intense, so Maki turned her head back. She was done. “I want absolutely nothing to do with you.” With those clipped words, she began to leave. A new upbeat jig began to play.

 

“That’s fine! I’ll be here.” Komaeda called after her in that merry tone of his. “A word of advice.” Maki paused in her tracks but did not turn around. “While I am not your opponents, you were right to think that you were not the only ones hired! I wonder if some lowlife will choose to strike tonight… during this lovely ball meant for everyone in the kingdom….” 

 

Maki whipped her head around, her twin tails swirling in the motion, but the enigmatic man was already lost to the crowd of dancers and Maki was being pushed out. She clutched her fist, clicked her tongue, and made her way to the side of the room.

 

And already her night was becoming so twisted.

 

If what Komaeda said what true, which Maki didn’t believe simply because he said it, then there were others here that were assassins. It was a fair deduction, a target this important did merit more than one hitman. Who was their employer? Wealthy enough to give out such high boons to so many?!  Eyes scanning the crowd fervently she tried to look for anyone who seemed off. There were too many people. There was no way to tell. “This suddenly got more annoying,” Maki mumbled to herself.

 

A server with a tray of entrées was about to walk her way, took a look at her face, froze, and turned around.

 

Maki sighed. She needed to calm herself. What if Komaeda was telling this information to all the other assassins? They could be looking for her, just as she was looking for them. Maki let her shoulders fall.

 

She needed to find Shuichi.


End file.
